Pleasure Is My Business
by Nix1978
Summary: Tag to 4x16 Pleasure is my business... Morgan & Prentiss. Part of the 'Fallback' series, but can be read in isolation. M rated.


**A little naughty oneshot as a tag to Pleasure Is My Business as requested by some of my lovely Twitter buddies... It's naughty in places, so if you don't like naughty, don't read ;)**

**Part of the 'Fallback' series.**

**I don't own the characters... but boy if I did! **

_"Hey Prentiss. Got a whip?"_

~~CM~~

Five weeks later...

"I can't believe you tricked me into this on my day off." Morgan huffed, wiping his brow, knelt on the floor of her bedroom.

She smiled down to him. He was surrounded by several blocks and sheets of dark wood of varying sizes, a hammer, nails and his small tool box he might as well just leave at her place for the amount of time he spent there fixing things up.

"I did not trick you, and besides, you love this kind of thing Derek." She chuckled.

"_You_ promised me a bottle of wine and Lethal Weapon."

"Actually." She said reaching on top of her dresser, "I promised you a _couple_ of bottles of wine, and for putting together my bookshelves, I have a bonus for you."

He frowned with a small smirk as she pulled her arm back in front of her and revealed what she was holding. Fanning out the DVDs his face broke into a smile.

"It's a classic threesome." She told him, "Lethal Weapon, Kill Bill and Mad Max."

"We pulling an all nighter then?" He asked, his eyes studying the picture of Uma Thurman in her all in one yellow suit on the cover of the first DVD case.

His distraction not lost on her, she raised her eyebrows with a glimmer in her eye, "If you hurry up and finish that, yes. I even got nachos and popcorn."

He grabbed for the hammer and began hammering, "Jesus woman." He muttered under his breath, as she watched him with a giggle, "You know how to make a man work."

She bit down on her bottom lip to subdue her smirk, "I'm just gonna get a drink. I'll be back in to help you in a minute."

"Yeah, sure you will." He breathed, not taking his attention on the task in hand.

She let her smile break through before slipping out of the room.

Standing at her counter pouring two large glasses of red wine, she looked up as she heard him call to her;

_"Emily!"_

"Yeah?"

_"There should be another small bag with this with some wooden dowels in. You seen it?"_

"Yeah. I think it fell off my bed earlier. I forgot to pick it up."

_"Ok. Thanks."_

As she walked into her bedroom she found him on his hands and knees looking under her bed.

"You see them?" She asked.

"Yes." He said, his voice strained as he reached for the packet which must have been kicked underneath.

As he pulled out his arm, he turned his head, catching a glimpse of inside her open wardrobe. He did a double take and then craned his neck forward to get a better look, "What the..."

Her eyes widened as he began to crawl towards what had caught his eye and reached his arm inside.

"No!" She shouted, quickly placing the glasses on the dresser and jumping over to put herself in between him and the wardrobe.

"No!" She repeated.

"What is that?" He asked with a smirk, attempting to peek around her legs and continue to grab for the shiny item.

He felt a sharp pain to his arm, "Hey!" He protested, looking up to her with a furrowed brow as she slapped his arm away.

"Get out of my wardrobe."

He stood up to face her with a smirk she really wanted to wipe off his face, "Is that PVC?"

"No." She said firmly.

"Yes it is." He chuckled, "What is it?"

"It's nothing." She snapped, turning around and slamming the wardrobe door shut.

"Ok." He uttered with a smile, "You can show me when you're ready."

"Never gonna happen buddy." She said prodding his chest with one finger. "Now let's get this finished."

Two hours later they were both sat on her sofa, half an hour into Kill Bill and just finishing off the first bottle of wine.

"So." He said, throwing three pieces of popcorn into is mouth, glancing at her then turning back to the screen, "You in to that kinky stuff?"

"What?" She asked with a roll of her eyes, not bothering to even look at him.

"The PVC. How come you never told me?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Ok Emily. If you don't want to share."

She gave him a sideward glance and then turned her attention back to the movie. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Uma Thurman took on a hundred sword yielding ninjas.

As she looked at him again she smiled. He always got so engrossed in any fight scene, but add in a tall, slim blond, wearing a figure hugging suit doing the fighting, and he was lost to her.

"So _you_ into that?" She suddenly said.

"Uh?" He mumbled, his attention still firmly fixed upon the television.

"The kinky stuff. You into that?"

His head quickly shot round to meet her with a smile. It quickly faded when he realised it was a serious question.

He frowned, "No."

"Really? Not at all?"

He shook his head, "You think I would be?"

She shrugged, "Dunno, Never came up when we were..." She waved her finger between them indicating their previous, more intimate relationship.

They hadn't gone there now for nearly six months due to an incident in Lincoln, Nebraska. The team had been on a case, stuck in the State capital for six days before they finally caught the unsub and cracked the case. They had become quite pally with some of the local Detectives who had kindly shown Morgan, Reid, Emily and Rossi the local bars.

Morgan and Emily fell into Morgan's room at about four am that night, each item of clothing they had on was shed and tossed to a different part of the room, and in the morning they found a dubious dent in the wall just behind the head board. They couldn't say for sure they caused it, but... well. Add in to that, forgetting to set the alarm and sleeping through Hotch calling them both over and over again on their cell phones. But that wasn't it. What woke them was sound of a key in the door. Emily rolled off the bed naked, and hid down at the side, stuffed awkwardly between a radiator and a bedside table, listening to Hotch's disappointed voice telling Morgan to get up or they were going to miss the jet. Morgan had to lie to his boss, to his friend, and say he didn't know where Emily was. And to top it off, it was Emily getting a call off Charlie, whom she'd been seeing for about two months as they got on the jet and Morgan having to listen to the entire conversation.

It was one too many times of nearly getting caught by Hotch, or Garcia, or JJ, or Reid, or Rossi. It was one too many times of one of them cheating on someone to have time with each other. They were risking their careers. Risking their relationships. Risking friendships. So they made a pact when they got home that time to go cold turkey. And they had done it... nearly six months later, and they had done it.

He let his head fall back and smiled contemplatively at her, "No, never been in to that stuff." He shrugged, "You?"

She looked at him. She could make a joke. She could laugh it off, but he was being serious. So she just shook her head, "Nah." She said, jumping up.

"Where you going?"

"To get another bottle." She told him, holding up the empty one to him.

He didn't notice how long she'd been gone, wrapped back up again in the movie. So wrapped up, he didn't hear her approach from behind. He jumped, startled by a sudden tightness to his chest. He went to lift his hands to remove whatever was restricting him, but they wouldn't move. Fixed, solidly at his sides.

"Hey." He heard her breathe gently in his ear.

"Emily, what are you..."

He looked down to see a thick black cord pulled tight across his chest and arms. He moved to turn to face her.

"Uh uh." She whispered, halting him in his tracks, "You can't look."

"Emily, what's going on?"

He felt her warm breath by his ear again, and he closed his eyes. God he had missed that breath dancing upon his skin and her deep, velvet tone she used when she spoke to him.

He could feel himself rousing. Circling his lips, he exhaled gently in order to try and calm himself. But it was short lived as her dulcet words fell from her mouth once again and into his ear, "You remember you asked me if I had a whip?"

His eyes shot open and widened. He looked down and realised what she had wrapped around him.

"Well, you got your answer." She continued softly.

He shuffled on the couch, but she pulled the leather tighter, "Em..." He uttered.

"It's ok." She soothed, "Promise me you won't move and I'll take it away."

"Why, what are you gonna..."

"Promise me." She interrupted, pulling on the leather once again.

"Ok. I promise."

He felt the tightness disappear, only to be replaced by a cool, silky material on his face. Before he could open his mouth to speak, he realised what she was doing.

His heart was racing, not through fear, but through anticipation. The darkness heightened all his senses, each nerve ending a hundred times more sensitive than usual.

As she finished tying the fabric at the back of his head, he felt her warm hands rest on top of his shoulders. They ran down his strong biceps and on to his forearms, until their hands met. She took hold of his right hand in hers and lifted, guiding it across his chest and onto her own forearm.

He smiled as his skin touched the cold, slippery material.

"What _have_ you got on?" He almost chuckled.

"You wanna see?"

He laughed again, "Of course."

"But you're not into this kind of thing." She teased.

"Oh, I am now Miss Prentiss, or should I call you Miss Whiplash?"

He heard her infectious chuckle, which only made him smile more.

"You're playing with me aren't you?" He said.

"As if I'd..."

But before she could finish, he'd whipped his blindfold off and turned round, grabbing her around her tiny waist and lifting her over the back of the couch and into his lap. He was sure, if it weren't for the wine, she'd of reacted much quicker and he'd have one arm twisted up his back by now.

"Derek!" She scolded, pushing his chest playfully, her legs hanging off the end of the couch and her arm around his shoulders to keep balance.

"You wanna mess with me Agent Prentiss, you know what happens." He grinned.

"I had you going though right?"

His lips pursed for a second and then fell into a smirk, "So you're not into this stuff?"

"No." She waved away, "This was from some fancy dress party three years ago. I kept it in case I had another one to go to. It has a tail and whiskers to go with it."

He frowned, then looked her up and down, slowly taking in for the first time what she was actually wearing. The black stiletto leather boots reached to just below her knees, her legs then covered in tight black PVC. The material continued, a zipper holding the fabric together from below her belly button all the way up to her breasts that were firmly pressed together, the cleavage peeking out of the all in one suit.

His brow raised, "Wow." He said, his mouth opening wide, but the word barely making it out as a whimper.

She smiled and her gaze remained on him.

"You look..." He shook his head, puffing out his cheeks and letting the air escape slowly.

"Cat got your tongue?" She chuckled.

He just nodded, and remained silent, staring back at her.

Then something changed. A seriousness fell over them. Their breathing fell in time with one another; Slow, long breaths as they both felt it. That heat from each other. The tingles from each others touch they had both missed and secretly yearned for for months. This always felt so right, but wrong at the same time.

He didn't say a word as he lifted his free hand and cupped her cheek gently, tracing his thumb over her soft, porcelain skin.

She didn't say a word as she reached her head up just slightly, bringing their lips closer together.

"We said we wouldn't." He whispered. "We said this was over."

"I miss you." She breathed, but not making the final move.

He closed the gap and pecked her lips so briefly she wondered if it had really happened. She looked at him with questioning eyes.

Then he smiled, "I miss you too." He uttered. "But I wanna see."

She frowned, "See what?"

"You." He said, shifting her a little on his lap and taking her hand, "Stand up." He indicated, guiding her to slip off his lap and stand in front of him.

The boots just made her already long, slim legs, look even longer and the tight, shiny PVC showed off every one of her beautiful curves.

"May be you do like this kind of thing then Derek Morgan." She smiled.

He looked up to her and then allowed his eyes to wander up and down her once again, his gaze eventually meeting hers. His eyes were darker than normal and a little glazed over as he stared at her, "I'll tell you what I like." He uttered with a seriousness now to his tone, "I like _you_ Emily Prentiss."

Her brow raised and she pressed her lips together, holding back her smirk, "You better come get me then."

He silently chuckled, shifting forward in his seat so he was sat on the edge, his legs spread wide so she was stood between them. He reached up and inserted his middle finger into the hoop of the zipper. Slowly, he slid it down, the tension in the fabric subduing, causing it to part wider and wider the further he pulled it down. He placed his hands on her hips and guided her forward, letting his lips press softy against her naked skin where her panty line should be... there were no panties.

His hands slipped under the PVC and around her waist, pulling her in tight as his kissed all the way up the centre of her tummy and chest, resting on her breasts where he nipped and suckled briefly before standing up fully himself and looking down to her.

"Hey." He smiled.

She smiled back and reached up on tiptoes, finding his lips with hers and kissing him hungrily.

As she did, he pushed the PVC off her shoulders so the fabric hung down around her waist. His hands, roamed her bare skin, up and down her back, across her tummy, brushing over her breasts.

"Ah ah." He said, breaking their union and looking at her with a smirk as he felt her puling at his belt buckle. "Wait." He uttered, gripping her wrists lightly and placing her arms at her sides.

He fell to his knees, and unzipping one boot, he lifted her leg and pulled it off, then doing the same with the other. Reaching up, he grasped the PVC from the waist and dragged it down.

As she stepped out of the suit, he leaned forward and kissed the taught flesh along her pelvic bone, his hands caressing the plump flesh of her buttocks.

There was nothing left on her body other than the dainty tear drop pendant she wore round her neck.

He stood up and looked at her, but just her face. He brushed the hair that fell upon her shoulders back behind her ear.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on."

She half chuckled and looked away shyly, "Whatever." She uttered.

"Hey." He said, guiding her back to look at him with one finger under her chin. "I mean it."

And she knew... She knew he meant it. Whether it was true or not was another conversation, but she knew in that moment, looking at her, he meant every word.

She also knew, that standing entirely naked in front of him, totally open to him and vulnerable, whilst he remained fully clothed, she had never felt so close to someone; In that moment, it wasn't about power or domination. It cut deeper than that for both of them. He had his trust issues, she knew that, but one thing that Derek Morgan strived for after protecting those he loved or those who were victims, was gaining someone's trust. And she knew that that was all he had wanted from her for a long time as both a partner and a friend.

So standing there, as she was right now, let him know he had that trust. He'd earned it a long time ago. She trusted him with her life every day. She trusted him as a confidant when she was feeling uneasy or unsure. But she also trusted him with her mind, her body and emotions.

All of a sudden, a high pitched yelp escaped her lips as he snaked his strong arms around her, under her buttocks and lifted her. Wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, she assisted him in holding her up as he began the path to her bedroom.

"Wait!" She yelled, halting him.

"What?"

"Go back."

"To the couch?"

She nodded, and as he got there, she leaned down and grabbed for the whip.

"What are you doing?" He asked, unable to see what she had done.

"Nothing." She lied, tapping him on the back, indicating towards her bedroom with a nod of the head.

He laughed as he made his way there and when they arrived, he lay her down on the soft duvet.

Before he could stand, she pulled him down, and in one swift movement, rolled him on to his back and straddled his hips. Leaning down, she kissed him momentarily on the lips before pulling him up by the material of his shirt. She grabbed at the hem and lifted it over his head, throwing it across the room.

He closed the gap between them to steel another kiss, but she pulled her head back, "Ah ah." She smirked, placing a palm in the centre of his bare chest and pushing him back down.

"What?" He frowned.

She stretched behind her, and grasped the leather rope of the whip, bringing it into his view and yanking it taught with both hands.

"What the hell are you going to do with..."

"Shhh." She hushed, a solitary finger to his lips.

His eyes widened as he watched her. Her torso leaned down towards him, her breasts just a few inches from his face. She took hold of one wrist, then the other, bringing them together and he felt the leather begin to wind around both wrists, pulling tighter and tighter.

There was a deep giggle falling from her mouth as she bound his hands, securing them above his head on the wooden notch at the top of her bed. But as she looked down to him, her smile faded.

"What?" She asked.

He shook his head vigorously, "Nothing." And he tried to force a smile, but she had already seen it. The brief flash of fear in his eyes.

She cursed herself inside and thought back to that time in Chicago. It had never left her... That time in Chicago when they all figured something bad had happened to Derek when he was a child, but no one broached it with him. She never touched on it, not even in their most intimate moments. It remained unspoken amongst them... _all_ of them. They never breached that unwritten rule... no profiling of each other. There was the odd case where she and Derek would share a look. One where she would silently be asking him if he was ok after a case involving a kid and he would wave it away with a small, reassuring smile... he was ok. But never had she seen that kind of fear in his eyes. Even if only for the tiniest of moments, it took her aback.

She reached over to untie him.

He shifted his hips under her, "No." He whispered, "Don't stop."

Her fingertips lingered on his wrists as she looked down to him, "No. It doesn't matter. May be we shouldn't..."

"It's just a bit of fun right? I know you wouldn't hurt me."

She took a breath as she thought, letting a few beats pass, "You sure?" She asked gently.

He smiled, and this time she could see it was genuine, "Yeah."

And at that moment, she realised something... that _his_ trust was all that she had wanted.

They loved each other. She knew that. But what kind of love it was, was a mystery to her. To both of them. They never talked about it. It was too much of a risk, but it _was_ love; It went deeper than a friendship. Deeper than a romantic love. It was a bond and a love no one could ever understand unless they had shared what they had shared - Stared death in the face. Saved each other's lives. Watched people die. Killed people. Bad people. Saw the effects of evil and abuse on children. No one could ever understand that other than those two people that shared those moments together.

She stared down to him and smiled, allowing her hands to fall from his wrists. She let her hair fall down, brushing his face lightly as she leant down and cupped his cheeks in her hands, kissing him tenderly and eventually deepening the kiss, their tongues exploring and coiling around one another.

Her fingers raked down his built torso and down to the waistband of his combats where she made quick work of removing them along with the rest of his clothing.

She climbed back up the bed and sat atop his hips once again, one hand behind her, stroking his length and alternating between softly tracing his chest with the back of her other hand and teasing his nipples.

His eyes were feasting on her. Wanting to touch her so badly, but enjoying the intense, fearful excitement of being at her mercy, he tensed his whole body to keep some semblance of control of himself. Everything about her was perfect. Her wavy brown hair that framed her face flowingly. Her big brown eyes that were glistening at him. Her full lips of her mouth that smiled at him. Her milky white breasts that were firm and plentiful. Her tiny waist that accentuated her hips.

He wondered how the hell he had waited six months to see her again. To see her like this. How did they get to this?

She had explored nearly every inch of his body with her fingers, hands and mouth, bringing him to the brink before halting and hovering above him. A wicked smile formed on her lips just as a groan of pleasure fell from his mouth as she lowered herself onto him. Her hips began to rock. Her head fell back a little, exposing her neck that he was desperate to sit up and devour. But he couldn't. He would play her little game.

It took every ounce of strength he had to hold himself back as she bought herself to a climax, still atop him. He wanted to watch her face as she did. That expression of pure pleasure and relief as she came was one of the most captivating things he had watched.

Slumped forward onto him, her heavy warm breaths tickled his neck, and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. As her breathing calmed he felt her hands working on the leather binds, "What are you doing?" He uttered, his voice husky and a little broken from the intensity of before.

"I want you to feel _me_." She whispered into his ear, "Everywhere."

She had always loved his fingers. The skin was worn and lived in, a little rough, but his touch was gentle. On occasion at work, she had to check herself when she found herself looking at those long fingers as he wrote a file, drove the SUV or just fiddled with something in his hand. It always reminded her of their love making. She had never had anyone who was so attentive with their fingers. And tonight they didn't disappoint as he explored, rubbed and stroked every part of her, not stopping until the point he came inside of her, bringing her to her second climax with him.

"Am I squashing you?" He eventually mumbled into her neck as his chest puffed in and out against hers.

"Yes." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his broad back and holding on tight, "But I like it."

And she did. It made her feel safe and secure, intimate and close to him. Even if she could barely breathe. It felt good.

As the moon shone in through the open window casting a blue shadow over them both a short while later, he lay next to her, propped up on one elbow. Picking up the whip that lay beside her, he traced the rigid end gently in circles on her tummy, "So, what else you got in that wardrobe of yours?" He asked with a suggestive cocked brow.

"Nothing." She told him in an unimpressed drawl.

He chuckled deeply, "I don't believe you. A worldly woman like you must have some..." He paused and thought about it, "...toys."

A smile danced upon her lips, "You got the taste for it now?"

"I don't know." He contemplated, rolling on to his back and staring up at the ceiling, "I think you're enough for me."

Her head turned on the pillow to look at him, but she didn't say anything. She knew the silence would compel him to fill it.

And it did;

"I mean." He began, also turning his head on the pillow to look at her, "We don't need toys. I think we do just fine..." He paused, "Actually, no. I think we're pretty hot without them. But if you want to..."

"No." She interrupted with a small, warm smile, "I agree. We don't need them."

She shifted her whole body around so she was on her side and he mirrored her, their faces just a couple of inches apart. This was the point where they were supposed to say that what they just did was a one off. They wouldn't do it again and even though they were both single right now, they still had their jobs and friends to think about.

But instead they said nothing. She kissed him once, then he kissed her back, using his body weight to push her onto her back. He hooked one arm under her thigh and bought her knee up to his hip, entering her slowly with smile that she gave him straight back. As she closed her eyes to take in every sensation and he watched her face, he realised, this was his favourite place in the world to be and he wasn't about to ruin that by worrying about some stupid BAU rules.

**I only wrote this in a couple of days, so please excuse any mistakes. And I don't know if you'd call that smut. I really struggle to write that nowadays, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Let me know :)**


End file.
